


A tu mundo

by Kourei



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourei/pseuds/Kourei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finalmente habías atravesado la quinta puerta, convencida que era la mejor decisión que podías a tomar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tu mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Título: A tu mundo
> 
> Ranking: K+
> 
> Sumary: Finalmente habías atravesado la quinta puerta, convencida que era la mejor decisión que podías a tomar.
> 
> Advertencias: Ubicado después del final de anime.
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación le pertenecen a Idea Factory.

_"Quiero contarte una historia, una que recuerdes hasta el final._

_Había una vez…_

_¿Cómo termina?_

_Eso es lo que tú decidirás."_

**O**

Cuándo tus ojos se abrieron, lejos de las puertas del ensueño, en tu cuerpo corría el alivio con forma de suspiro, pues temías que ese mundo blanco y demente se quedara contigo para siempre, como una bruma envolvente, atrapándote lejos de la realidad. Finalmente habías atravesado la quinta puerta, convencida que era la mejor decisión que podías a tomar.

Los segundos eran demasiado largos y tus pasos tan cortos, la distancia parecía una eternidad, despertando tu alma, apenas podías contener las ansias de gritar. Por fin estabas en tu mundo, _nuestro mundo_ , y no podías esperar ni un instante más para buscarlo.

Estabas segura, desde el primer momento en que su intensa mirada de nuevo te atrapó, que había algo especial en sus ojos, y ese algo era el amor.

No entendías porque las lágrimas no podían detenerse. Había tantas cosas que querías preguntarle. Los días sin verle, el dolor de su muerte, pero ante todo, deseabas saber, si tu recuerdo en su corazón aún era capaz de resistir.

Entre ustedes hay heridas que tiene que sanarse. Pero el sentimiento en tu pecho era suficiente, no dejarías jamás que se volviera a alejarse.

Ukyo te miró a la distancia, sonriendo por ti.

_Solo para ti._

Incrementaste la velocidad, tratando de alcanzarlo, tus pies por sí mismos, siguieron el camino hacia tu destino.

Pero tu recorrido se detiene, cuándo lo ves negar frenéticamente, confundiendo a tu corazón. La esperanza, sin embargo no muere, de inmediato exiges una explicación. ¿Por qué te aparta? ¿Acaso no te extraña?

—He hecho hasta lo imposible, he hecho cosas que creí que jamás podría realizar. Tomé tu vida entre mis manos tantas veces por cobarde, por temor a que me fueras a dejar, y es tan tarde cuándo entiendo finalmente que debería dejarte marchar… Deberías ser feliz, Heroine, sin mí.

— ¡Idiota! —Gritaste, reclamando con miles de golpes en su pecho, el por qué te hacía sufrir. — ¿No te bastan los meses separados, que mis recuerdos fueran borrados y el hecho de que creí que me ibas a abandonar? Solo puedo ser feliz de verdad si estas a mi lado, Ukyo. Te amo, y eso jamás cambiará.

—Heroine…

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. —Murmuras limpiando los rastros amargos del agua con sal. —Has pasado por tanto, siendo el único que recuerda nuestras muertes, no debes quererme más.

— ¡Eso jamás! ¡Nunca te atrevas a decir que no te quiero ya! —Sonrojado, te toma en un asfixiante abrazo. —Te amo, Heroine.

—Entonces, quédate a mi lado. Te necesito. Te amo. —Expresas entre su cuerpo, aspirando aquél agradable aroma que Ukyo siempre tiene cuando esta exaltado. —Nada ni nadie en este mundo podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Y lo sabes, que él llora también, pues la alegría supera su emoción, pero en su triste corazón aun reside la agonía y el dolor.

Él besa tus labios, intentando creer que esto no es una cruel ilusión. Lo has elegido. No hay nadie mejor.

Acaricia tu cabello con cariño, mientras deseas poder aferrarte a esa persona especial. Y un murmullo escapa de tus belfos sonrosados:

—Si pudiera, volver a ver tu sonrisa hermosa, brillando de felicidad, no necesitaría nada más.

_Ukyo…_

—Mi Heroine…

—Finalmente, estoy junto a ti.

**Author's Note:**

> N/Kou: Cosa cursi y pastelosa... ¡No puedo creer que yo la escribí! La publico ahora que me da un ataque, puede que la borre, puede que le haga correcciones, pero tenía que salir de mi mente. ¡Ukyo! TwT


End file.
